Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by sola-bola
Summary: After Tala is shot Kai finds out he is pregnant with Tala's baby and things only get worse after Voltair finds out Kai is going to have an heir. Mpreg,Slash KaiTala
1. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Kiss kiss bang bang.**

"So tell me Kai, what ever possessed you to give Mr. Kanji the middle finger in class today?" Darren the schools psychologist asked interested.

Kai shrugged "don't know, maybe because he's a racist and has something against me for being half Russian half Japanese, oh and he called me a faggot too"

"Oh he did not" Darren said defending a fellow co-worker

"He did too; I was very upset and humiliated in front of the whole class, so I told him to fuck him self and flipped him off" Kai said and stood up "am I done being a disturbed teen?"

Darren fixed his spectacles and sighed "I guess so Kai"

"Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow so…I'll C'ya then" then he walked out the door of the little office and to the hallway of the school.

Kai didn't bother going back to class; it would be over in like 5 minuets anyway so he just sat down on one of the red couches next to the cafeteria.

Finally the bell rang and students from all over the school filled the hall, Kai looked around and spotted his boyfriend Tala looking around, Kai walked over to him "hey you"

Tala looked down at him "there you are I was looking for you" he bent down to give him a kiss on the lips "yeah like-wise"

Tala threw his arm around Kai's shoulders and they walked over to the cafeteria "Kai?" the boy looked up "yeah?"

"Must you always get on the bad side of Mr. Kanji?" Tala laughed, Kai shrugged "well I don't have too and I would stop if he would stop this ridiculous hatred towards me"

They entered the cafeteria where the Bladebreakers and the Demo. Boys plush Hilary already were chattering and eating their lunch.

"Hello boys" Tala sang happily "oh and milady Hilary" the girl giggled, she always found Tala very amusing and was thrilled that Kai was dating him, Tala had always made Kai happy and he was smiling a lot more (and that, a real smile)

"Hey Kai, I heard about what happened with you and Kanji, brilliant dude" Tyson said "Bryan just told us"

"Yeah, well the bastard had it coming" Kai grumbled and sat down next to Spencer and Tala next to him.

"Were you going to do something this weekend?" Spencer asked curios, the group shook their heads 'no'

"Great! Then you are all invited to a party at my place, dad is in England on business and I have the house till Monday" Spencer said happily

The group was thrilled, Spencer always had the best party's and he was known for them too "this is so awesome; I'm finally old enough to come to my first party ever" Ian sang with joy

Spencer only smiled

"Kai you ready yet?" Tala asked as he walked into his own bedroom, he looked at Kai focusing on putting his eyeliner on, Tala grinned at him then his expression turned into hunger over Kai's outfit "that's some sexy outfit you're wearing"

Kai looked up from the mirror; he was wearing tight dark jeans with a black tank-top with the British flag on it and to match it all off, worn out screaming pink converse all-star shoes.

Only for tonight, Kai had washed his blue shark fins off and instead had black mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner.

"You don't look so bad yourself in them leather pants" Kai smirked "I'm ready if you were wondering, so we can get going now" he was about to walk past Tala but he stopped him; Kai looked up "what's wrong?" Tala only smiled a seductive smile "you up for a quickie before we leave for the party?"

At first Kai stared, then he smiled and then he nodded and then he pushed Tala into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

…

The music blasted trough the house of Spencer's house when Tala and Kai finally arrived, the door was opened from the inside and Mariam and Dunga stepped out for a smoke.

"Oh hey guy's" Mariam greeted "why so late?"

Tala shrugged "where's the rest of your team?"

"Ozuma and Joseph and inside, practically doing it on the dance floor" Dunga complained and took a drag from his cigarette

Kai laughed "ah, the newly 'weds', the time when you _have_ to touch each other all the time, don't worry guy's they will cut it out in about a month"

With that Kai and Tala walked in leaving Dunga to complain some more about his team mates.

Kai looked around the house "wow, everyone's here"

Tala spotted Ray and Bryan in one of the corners talking and laughing, he also noticed that Ray was blushing so that must mean Bryan was flirting with him.

"It's about time those two hooked up" Kai said making Tala break out of his thoughts, he only nodded "yeah"

"Kai, Tala, there you are" Spencer said as he walked over to them holding a beer "I honestly thought you two were going to bail on me"

"Oh Spencer, you know we would never do that, not to a sweet guy like you" Kai said and smiled at him, Spencer nudged him in the shoulder.

After few hours of drinking, dancing and laughing with friends, oh and don't forget a little fight between Hilary and Mariah, Kai had finally had enough of this and had asked Tala to come home.

"Why, you not feeling well sweetie?" Tala asked concerned, Kai shook his head a little "it's the big crowd thing, it's getting a little too me"

Tala nodded, knowing fully well that Kai never did do good in big crowds, sometimes he even fainted, so before anything like that would happen Tala took Kai's hand and led him out.

"You guy's leaving already?" Bryan shouted over the crowd of people, Tala nodded "Yeah, I'm tired but we'll call you tomorrow"

Bryan nodded "ok, don't forget alright"

"Do I ever?" Tala asked amused "wait don't answer that"

And with that they left the party

While walking down the street in the dark Tala snaked his arm around Kai's waist and moved closer to his body, Kai moved his arm around Tala's waist in return and looked up at him.

"Thank you Tala"

Tala looked down with a puzzled look "for what?"

"For saying you were tired instead of 'Kai is a big pussy that can't be around people to long'"

The redhead laughed "I would never call you a pussy for that, you know that Kai" he sighed "look, I know you very well and I know you can't handle these things because of the events that happened in your past and I respect that very much and I want you to know that I think you're strong and brave to go through all these things"

Kai smiled a sweet smile "and I love you for that"

Tala was about to reply but was interrupted by a man that grabbed his shoulder and stopped him "can I help you sir?"

The man looked up at him with angry bloodshot eyes "yeah, give me your money" he snapped

Tala shook the man off and stepped in front of Kai to protect him "I'm not going to do that" the man got angry and pulled out of his jacket a gun "give me the fucking money bitch!"

Tala's eyes widened "ok just calm down, I'll give you what I have, just don't do something drastic" Tala said and reached for his valet.

"Tala don't" Kai whispered scared

Getting impatient the guy freaked "hurry up man" his gun shaking in his grip, using the opportunity while the guy was looking around in panic Tala grabbed the gun and tried to taking it away form him but the guy got even angrier and pulled the trigger and emptied a bullet into Tala's stomach.

There was a scream from Kai as Tala fell to the ground and the guy ran away towards the park, Kai fell down on his knees and lifted Tala's head to his lap carefully, tears flowing down his cheeks "Tala, it will be ok, just hold on"

The blood from Tala's body was flowing heavily and right before he blacked out he reached for Kai's hand and whispered "Kai…it'll be alright…I love yo…"

Kai sobbed "Tala? NO please stay with me don't die"

…

Kai sat in the hospital waiting for the doctor to come and tell him if Tala would make it or not, it had taken Kai some time to realise to call an ambulance and he hated himself for being so slow and stupid, if Tala would die it would be all his fault, if he hadn't begged Tala to leave the party then this never would have happened and Tala wouldn't be bleeding to death on a hospital bed.

After Tala had been moved to a hospital Kai had phoned Ray, who was on his way with Bryan, Spencer and Ian and now all Kai had to do was wait, wait and hope for the love of his life to live through this.

………..

A/N: oh man, I have never done anything so dramatic and sad let's just hope Tala lives shall we and do tell me what you think

I don't own Beyblade and I never will do and this is the only time I'll say this so…

I'm sorry for the grammar.


	2. Baby Can you hear me?

**Baby? Can you hear me?**

It was 4am and Kai hadn't heard a thing about Tala's condition, he had watched doctors running around for hours and no one had bothered to stop and tell him what was going on.

"Kai?" the soft voice of Ray came, he sounded concerned

Kai looked slowly away from the floor and at Ray "yes?" his voice was weak and small, Ray sat down next to his friend and put a comforting hand on his back "Tala's a strong guy, he'll make it through, I just know it"

Kai wanted to believe that deep down but something in him just couldn't, it was hard to think positive when the love of your life just took a bullet in the stomach and not a soul in this god damn hospital was going to bring you some good news.

But with a heavy sigh Kai nodded and said "I know"

5 minuets later Bryan and Spencer came over to them; Bryan was holding a soda while Spencer was talking on his phone with his dad, assuring him everything was alright, his dad had been calling a lot in the night, being in a different time zone and all that.

"Yes dad, everything's fine dad, no I'm not doing drugs dad" Spencer said to his phone annoyed "good night dad"

Then he hung up

Spencer looked at Kai and Ray "sorry about that"

Ray waved his hand meaning 'it's no problem' and went back to comforting Kai; Spencer sighed and went over to the small bluenette, he lifted his chin up so his eyes were at the same level as his own "Kai, you listen to me, Tala is one of the strongest persons I know and he will live through this and you know it!" it sounded a little harsh but it did comfort, Spencer was right, he always was, this was Tala he was talking about, he wouldn't give up without a fight, he would make it through and come back to Kai .

Kai only nodded a little then suddenly started crying again "but w-what if h-he won't?" then he flung his arms around Spencer's big shoulders and sobbed, Spencer hugged Kai back tightly "he will make it"

Half and hour later Kai had relaxed and had his head on Spencer's shoulder "how are you feeling Kai?" Spencer asked concerned

"A little sick, like I have to throw up and…"Kai suddenly stopped talking and sprang to his feet and ran to the bathroom.

Spencer ran after him to the bathroom, when he came there he saw Kai with his head in the toilet throwing up; he went over to him and stroked his back while holding his hair up.

When Kai was done emptying his stomach into the toilet Spencer picked him up, Kai looked confused "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a nurse have a look at you"

"No, I'm fine I don't need a nurse"

"Yes you do, now shut up" Spencer replied harshly

Spencer found a nurse by a tablet, she was looking at it and writing something down "pardon, are you busy?"

The young girl looked up at Spencer, fixing her red hair and then shook her head 'no' "you need something?"

Spencer nodded "yeah, it's my friend, he's sick" Spencer said looking down at now half sleeping Kai in his arms "could you take a look at him?"

The girl nodded "of course sir, fallow me" she led them into an empty room and closed the door behind them "put him here" she pointed to a bed.

Spencer laid Kai carefully on the bed and sat down next to it, the nurse came back with a needle "I'm going to take a blood sample" she said after seeing the look on Spencer's face when he was the needle.

"So how do you know him?" she asked after a few minuets of silence. Spencer looked up "oh, he's my best friend's boyfriend, who's in surgery right now"

The girl formed a an 'O' with her lips "oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

Spencer shook his head "it's ok, don't worry about it"

She smiled a little "what's your name?"

"Spencer"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoko" the girl smiled a bright smile

"We are all thrilled to know that, now can you please tell me how Tala is?" a groan came from Kai, Spencer and Yoko looked at him as he tried to stand up from the bed, Yoko blushed, clearly embarrassed of being caught flirting with a man when attending to a patient.

"Um…the doctor should be out of surgery soon, I'll just take your blood to the lab and then I'll call you tomorrow morning with the results" the redhead said then stood up, she gave Spencer a brief nod then left out the door.

Kai looked at her leave "she was cute; you should have asked her out"

Spencer looked at Kai horrified "don't be ridicules…and weren't you sick 5 minuets ago?"

Kai shrugged and hopped out of bed and walked back to the waiting room, Spencer fallowed him where Ray and Bryan sat close together but as soon as they saw Kai they moved away from each other.

"How are you feeling Kai?" Ray asked

The boy just shrugged "any news on Tala?"

Ray shook his head 'no' "I'm sorry Kai but the doctors have just been running around without even a glance at us"

Feeling very depressed again Kai only slumped down on the chair "oh Tala" he whispered to himself then laid his head on Bryan's shoulder.

An hour past, Ray had fallen asleep, you couldn't really blame him, it had been a long night, his head was resting on Bryan's lap who didn't complain at all, just sat there and stroked him hair, Spencer was moments away from falling asleep himself and Kai was walking up and down the corridor in worry.

Then finally a doctor walked towards them, Kai stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the doctor, the man walked up to him "Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai's throat was dry but he managed to answer a "yes?"

"The surgery went well" the man said

Kai let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding "and…he's ok now?"

The doctor sighed "well…he hasn't woke up yet and we're afraid he won't be anytime soon…he's in a coma"

Tears were forming in Kai's eyes "a-a coma?" Kai wanted so badly to scream at the doctor to do something, to wake him up or anything, just anything to bring him back but didn't, he had to stay strong for Tala.

"c-can I see him please?" Kai barley whispered then spoke up a little higher "I want to see him!"

The doctor nodded and lead Kai to room 205, where Tala was, he opened the door and let Kai in the he left and closed it to give them some privacy.

Kai looked over to the person on the bed, it was Tala, he was attached to a machine that was helping him breathe and to another one that kept him alive "oh Tala" Kai whispered as he walked slowly to the bed, he sat down on a chair next to it and just looked at his boyfriend helplessly.

"Tala…you need to wake up" Kai said, tears running down his cheeks "I…I don't want you to die…please"

Nothing

Kai put the tip of his fingers on Tala's forehead and stroked gently down it and stopped at his nose "you have to wake up…I love you too much to be away from you"

Still nothing

Kai laid his head on the bed and sobbed, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to bring Tala back from this coma "god I'm so stupid" Kai suddenly cursed "if I hadn't asked you to leave the party with me then none of this would have happened!" he sobbed again "I'm so stupid"

There was a knock on the door and Kai looked up "come in" he said and the door creaked open "Kai? It's Ray may I come in?"

"Yeah" Kai said and wiped away some tears

Ray opened the door completely and ran towards Kai "oh Kai, the doctor just told us, I'm so sorry" Ray cried and threw his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him tightly, when Ray let go he looked at the bluenette "that nurse you and Spencer talked to wants to see you about the blood results, she says it's urgent"

"Can't it wait?" Kai asked annoyed, not really wanting to leave Tala alone in this state, Ray shook his head "she said as soon as I'd find you I would tell you to go see her, she sounded pretty stressed"

Kai grumbled "fine" then he stood up and left the room.

He walked down the hospital corridors and looked around for that nurse "where the fuck is she?"

And just as the words left Kai's mouth he ran into the pretty redhead Yoko "there you are!" she nearly shouted "come now! We need to talk"

She grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him to and empty room.

When she closed the door she sighed heavily and looked sternly at Kai "you're not a girl are you?"

"WHAT?" Kai shouted "you dragged me away from my boyfriend, who happens to be in a coma to ask me this ridiculous question?"

"Well are you?"

Kai looked offended "NO of course not, what in the world gave you that idea anyway?"

Yoko looked nervous "um…I took a look at your medical history and then I ran the blood test three times after that and after the first one and…"

"And…?"

"Y-you're…p-pregnant"

…………………..

A/N: I'm such a wet bag of underwear to cut this now I'm sorry, hope you'll forgive me.

Anyway I really want to thank kailover2006 and kai-luver-666

They are awesome, go read they're stories

I really like Yoko, she's really sweet and her name 'Yoko' means Good Girl and that's what she is a good girl, I think she'll be more in the story, I later chapters and all that

Anyway thanks and review


	3. Tell me Everything

**Tell me everything.**

"That's not possible" Kai said slowly looking down to the floor "how could this have happened?"

The young nurse shrugged "I honestly don't know but if you'd tell me what happened to you in the past like that…um abbey? Am I correct?"

Kai nodded "bio volt"

Yoko sighed "yeah, I've heard some things about that place…my grandfather told me about it, never really thought there was a place like that"

"Well there is"

Yoko nodded "you're about one and a half month or so there" the girl turned around and walked to the door but before she left out it she turned around and looked at Kai "I'm the only one who know you're pregnant, come back next week and I'll check up on the baby"

Then she disappeared out the door, leaving Kai alone in the room.

Sinking down to his knees, Kai put hands on his stomach, it couldn't be and there really couldn't be a baby in there, could it?

"Oh god" a tiny whisper escaped Kai's lips, tears were forming again in his eyes and he felt dizzy.

He sat down on the floor and laid his head to the wall crying "why am I crying? I should be with Tala, not here" her said to himself then picked himself up and walked out of the room.

With much struggle Kai stumbled down to room 205, the sudden news on the baby had made him so dizzy that he felt like he was going to faint.

Kai opened the door to Tala's room and was greeted by Ray, Spencer and Bryan sitting by Tala's bed.

Ray looked up concerned "what did the nurse want?"

Kai faked a small smile "nothing important, just some papers that needed to be signed" he lied, not wanting to tell them about his and Tala's baby just yet.

There was a knock on the door and the four boys all looked at it, it opened and in stepped the doctor "gentlemen? I think you should go home, get some sleep, you are welcome back tomorrow, and visiting hours are after noon"

"Of course doctor" Bryan said and led Ray and Spencer out "Kai you coming?"

Kai nodded "yeah, just give me a sec."

The door closed behind him and Kai walked back over to Tala's bed "honey?"

And yet again there was nothing from Tala; he just lay there, breathing slowly and totally away from the world.

"Tala, you really need to wake up now" Kai said hopelessly "I-I'm having your baby"

"I can't do this without you, I need you, and I love you so much, too much to lose you" Kai wiped away his tears "I guess I just have to be strong and stop this crying and all this weakness and be strong, for you and the baby and what I need most is for you to come back to me and the little baby we're going to have"

Nothing, not a single movement

Kai sighed "I'll come back tomorrow, I swear" then he kissed Tala's forehead and left the hospital room.

…

The next day Kai lay in his and Tala's bed, looking at the empty side where Tala should be, one of his arms spread over Tala's side and the other one on his stomach, stroking his now tiny belly.

It had only been yesterday since Tala had been put to the hospital yet it felt like a year and it felt like only seconds since Yoko had told him about the baby and only now was Kai starting to wonder if it were a boy or a girl.

A heavy sigh "I can't do this alone or I'll go crazy" Kai said to himself so he got out of bed and got dressed.

…

Kai stood on the door steps of Spencer's house, if there was anyone he could talk to it was Spencer, he had always looked after Kai, ever since he was a kid and he still did that today, he was like this big teddy bear you just had to hug when you felt bad or confused and that's just how Kai felt right now.

The door opened and there he was, the blonde boy Kai wanted to talk to "Kai? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the tired face of his small friend.

"I-I need to talk to you …can I come in?" Kai stuttered "please?"

Spencer moved out of the way "of course"

Kai stepped into the warm house and waited for Spencer to close the door then he turned to him "what's wrong Kai? You worried about Tala?"

Kai nodded "among other things"

Spencer looked confused, other things?

"Like what?" he asked and led Kai to the living room to sit down

Kai sat down on the brown couch "I know this will sound really silly but I don't know what to do"

Spencer took a seat next to him "what is it?"

"Well" Kai began "I'm sort of…pregnant…a month and a half…or more, I'm not sure but Yoko told me just last night and…"

"Wait, wait, hold on" Spencer stopped him before he could say anything ales "you're…pregn…have a little person…in your belly?"

Kai nodded, he looked miserable and hid his face in his palms

"And Yoko, as in the nurse, told you last night, as in when you said she just wanted to go over some papers?"

Another nod

"So…you kind of…lied to us" he sounded hurt

Kai whimpered "please don't be mad"

Spencer only shook his head "I'm not, just disappointed"

"Oh god, that's worse than mad, be mad not disappointed"

"I'm disappointed because you lied to us last night, you should have told us, and this is not something you should go through alone"

Kai looked up, tears running freely down his cheeks now "um…that's why I told you, so I won't have to be alone in this, now you're involved"

"Gee thanks Kai"

"Sorry, didn't mean to, just happened"

In all of this Spencer had stood up from the couch and was now sitting back down next to Kai "so what are you going to tell the others?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked "I'm not going to tell anyone about this, and you have to swear to not tell a soul…it would be so humiliating and it would ruin me"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hello!" Kai yelled "I'm a boy, a pregnant boy, how do you think that would look? It would be fine if I'd be a girl but a boy no way in hell"

"They won't care, we're you're friend and we'll stick by you and Tala the whole nine months and more, you know that" Spencer said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"It's actually more like seven or something months" Kai corrected him

Spencer sighed "or that"

Kai shook his head slowly "well if I have to tell them I want as much time as I need and don't you dare to push me and I only want Ray and Bryan to know ok?"

Spencer put his hands up in defence "sure, I promise I won't push you but you better tell them soon"

"Why?" Kai asked confused

"Well you're starting to show" Spencer pointed at the little bump on Kai's belly and Kai only glared at him

"Shut up"

……………..

A/N: sorry if it's short but I got caught up in Beverly Hills 90210 and Dylan's dad is going to steal his money or something like that so I just HAD to watch. Plush I'm in a total race with time here, I'm starting a new school on Monday.

Oh I love Spencer, he's so sweet, and I wish Spencer was my friend


	4. Bump Talk

**Bump talk.**

2 weeks had past and nothing new on Tala, Kai had gotten over most of the trauma and came to visit his boyfriend everyday.

But the first week of school after all of this had been though on Kai, Mr. Kanji would always send him to Darren the schools psychologist because he had started crying and his 'whiny sobbing' was breaking Mariah's concentration on the history of China.

So Kanji sent Kai to Darren with his 'whiny sobbing'

Kai always thought Darren was a pretty cool guy, you could talk to him and he wouldn't judge you, so Kai told him about the baby and truth be told, he felt a lot better.

But that was a week ago, now it was Friday and Tala had been in a coma for exactly 2 weeks and now Kai was sitting next to his bed, like every other day of the week after school, and reading to Tala one of his favoured books, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban.

"So this Lupin guy was a werewolf huh?" Kai asked no one in particular "boy, I did not see that one coming, did you baby?" he looked at Tala and there was no answer

"Didn't think so"

There was a small knock on the door and then it was opened "hey Kai, it's Ray"

Kai looked up "hey" he greeted

Ray came in, he was holding a bouquet of pink Margaritas "I brought some flowers, they are from Tyson's garden, he, Max, Hilary and Kenny send there love"

Kai smiled at the flowers "wow Ray, could they be anymore gay?"

Ray laughed "well I thought they would fit you and Tala"

"Yeah coz we're so pink and fluffy" Kai said while he stood up and walked towards the window "no really Ray, thank you"

"You're welcome" the Chinese boy said and sat down on Kai's chair, he noticed the book lying on Tala's bed "I didn't know you were a Harry Potter fan"

"I'm not; Tala is…I was reading it for him"

Ray arched an eyebrow "I see"

There was silence for a while before Ray broke it "have you been taking care of yourself lately Kai?"

Kai didn't say anything, just kept staring out that window and Ray took that as a 'no'

"You have to look after yourself…and the baby" Ray said putting the flowers down and stood up from his chair.

Kai sighed "please don't tell me what to do Ray" he said slowly "it annoys me"

Ray walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "someone has to"

…

"A baby?" an old voice asked

"Yes, that's what he said a younger male voice replied, and then it chuckled "I guess he kind of blurted it out"

The older voice laughed with him "that was always his problem, you did good Mr. White I'll have a man drop off your money in the end of the month"

The man smiled "sir, how many times have I told you, call me Darren"

…

When Ray had left, Kai had taken the liberty of putting the pink flowers in a vase on the little table next to Tala's bed.

Kai felt this exhaustion flow through his body and his stomach felt heavy "hmm must be the baby, I never really though I'd get pregnant and if I would I never thought I'd go through this without the father"

Kai looked at Tala's face "dose this make me the mommy?"

He lifted up his shirt showing his bump "look Tala, that's your baby so how about you wake up from this coma and come back to us?"

Not that Kai was holding his breath but there was no reply from the redhead

"This bump is getting bigger by the moment" Kai said to the bump "you hear that kid, you're making me fat"

"Um…sorry am I interrupting?" a small female voice asked unsure

Kai spun around surprised "um…" it was Yoko

The girl blushed "I'll come back later"

Kai stopped her and put down his shirt "no, no don't do that, I was just talking to Tala"

Yoko's smile faded into a sad look "you must miss him"

Kai shrugged "I guess, I mean we grew up together and it hurts to see someone you love like this"

Yoko nodded "well I just came here to tell you there was a man by the front desk asking for you"

Kai looked up "who is it?"

Yoko shrugged "he says he knows you" she thought for a moment "says his name is Voltaire"

………..

A/N: I hate myself for the delay but I was half way through the chapter when my computer decided to restart it self and me, being a big idiot didn't save it yet so I had to start all over again so sorry it's short and boring, sorry again.

**HEY! If anyone who reads this story is an artist or just draws for fun can you draw the scene when Kai is talking to the belly (baby) about it making him fat and then send me the link to the pic? PLEASE it would mean so much to me**

I don't own Harry Potter either


	5. Talk to me

**Talk to me**

"Voltaire?"

The nurse nodded "yeah, says he knows you very well"

Kai couldn't speak for a moment, his body felt numb and his knees were too weak to run out of that hospital right now, what did that man want now? He was supposed to be in jail for at least three years.

"Tell him I'm not here and call the police" Kai then finally found his voice and told Yoko, the girl looked frightened and stuttered a small "why?"

Kai gripped her by the shoulders "because this man is evil"

"Now Kai, that's no way to talk about your grandfather after all this time" it was him, the man that had ruined his life and not just his, also Tala's and many other children, Kai slowly turned to look at his face, he didn't look as noble as he used to, his long hair was split and dirty and his face was even older than before.

"You look even uglier than that day I saw you in the court room" Kai said with a frown and folded his arms over his chest.

Voltaire's face went red with anger "don't get smart with me boy" he spat at him "sending me to jail was the biggest mistake of your life Kai"

"get out Yoko" Kai said not taking his eyes of Voltaire, the girl made an attempt to sneak out but the old man stopped her "don't you move girl!"

"Don't get her into this old man" Kai said slowly "this is between you and me"

The man chuckled "my, my, do you have any idea how many times I have heard that line" the man sighed deeply "and sadly to say, it has no effect on me"

Kai glared at him "why aren't you in jail?"

Voltaire sighed and kind of relaxed his shoulders "well Kai I _am _a multi-million man and I _do _have the power to buy myself out of anything" he chuckled "can't really say the same about that idiot Boris"

Kai didn't say anything so Voltaire saw it as a chance to talk more

"He did always fallow me like a little dog and when I was buying myself out of jail I saw this great opportunity to get rid of him and find me a new assistant"

Kai didn't take his eyes of Voltaire "I can't really say I'm going to miss the bastard"

The old man laughed "I can say the same my boy" then he was silent and looked Kai over "my you've put on weight"

Kai didn't say anything and there was this cold staring contest between Voltaire and Kai.

The poor nurse was beginning to find herself very frightened and uncomfortable and couldn't help but wonder that she had been dragged into a very, very personal war in the hospital room.

Yoko used this as an opportunity to escape from there, but no such luck, when she was about to sneak out again Voltaire stopped her by grabbing her arm tightly and hissed at her "where do you think you're going?"

"I-I um…"

"Voltaire!"

The man snapped his head at Kai

"What did you want?" Kai asked

Voltaire let go of Yoko's arm and she hurried over to the bluenette for safety

The old man glared at him then at Kai's stomach "that" he said "I want the baby; it is after all the heir to my wealth and glory"

There was a loud snort from Kai "glory? You don't have any glory and besides, the baby won't be a Hiwatari, it's an Ivanov, so you don't have a thing in it"

The man chuckled once again "yes but were Ivanov to die before the baby is born it would be a Hiwatari and legally mine"

"No Voltaire, it would be mine, not yours"

Voltaire smirked "not if you were mentally unable to take care of the baby, I would get it not you my dear boy"

"But-"

Kai didn't get to finish, Voltaire was gone with his last words that meant he could get the baby if Tala didn't wake up soon, and this was just too fucked up, why now? And why the hell wasn't he in jail to begin with?

"stupid Voltaire" Kai muttered and slumped down on a chair that was next to him, Yoko was still standing perfectly still afraid that man would come back and do something to her "t-that was your grandfather?"

Kai nodded

"Sadly yes, and if I don't get rid of him he's going to kill Tala"

………

I'M SO SORRY GUY'S!!!!! D: I'm so lame for not updating in weeks and here you have been asking me to do it  really sorry guy's forgive me but I'm just so busy I have school and other things and I'm always tired and cranky and to tell you the truth I just don't have any imagination right now…at least not for Beyblade…a little for Lord of the rings but it's not much…

Just give me some time to think this story through and I promise to update many chapters in December (I have a loooooooooong break then)

But thanks so much for your patience and all your reviews you guys are the best: D AND SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER SHORTNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Harder times

**Harder times. **

There was a hard knock on the door and Spencer looked up from his book then finally stood up to answer it, the person who was knocking was obviously eager to meet him because it knocked twice again before Spencer could open the door.

He opened it and there stood Kai "Spence" he said "it's Voltaire…he said he's going to take my baby away from me and Tala" he sounded so afraid and stressed that it was hardly healthy for the baby

Spencer guided him inside and closed the door behind him "come on" he said and lead him to the living room "now, calm down and tell me everything"

Kai sighed "Voltaire came to the hospital and he was talking about when the baby was born he was going to take it away but I told him I would never let that happen so he said that he could take it by force by going to court and say that I was mentally unable to take care of a child" there were tears running down his pretty face

Spencer looked shocked; he didn't know what to say _'when did Voltaire get out of jail?'_ He thought then he shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder "Kai, you have nothing to worry about, Tala would never allow it"

"That's the thing…Tala can't do anything coz of this stupid coma and even if he could do something Voltaire would only kill him and still take the baby away" Kai was sobbing now, the idea of Tala being completely dead and being alone with his beautiful un-born baby taken away from him was horrible.

The blonde was so lost for words and had no idea of what to say…for the first time in his life he felt useless, Spencer had always been the guide and word of comfort and wisdom but now he was just a blank brain with nothing to say.

So he did the only thing he could…he cried, Kai looked a little shocked he had honestly never seen Spencer cry and he never thought he would

"I'm sorry Kai…it's just all these things going on around you and Tala is just too…much" he sobbed a little and put his face in his hands

Kai was now the one putting a comforting hand on a shoulder "Spence…" he really had nothing to say, times were very dark and something told him they weren't going to get any lighter soon.

…

It's dark

Where am I?

Where's Kai?

I'm so cold

I want my Kai back

My whole body feels numb

I wish I could just…

Come on…

Open them…

…

It was late and Kai just felt tired, he had stayed late over at Spencer's, they both knew that this was hard on everyone that loved Tala, just to see someone half dead and half alive was just painful.

He turned the key of the door and stepped inside his and Tala's apartment, the lights were all off and the apartment looked just like when Kai had left it about three weeks ago

He had been skipping school to be with Tala as much as he could and had slept in the Hospital on a chair next to his bed but it was just a matter of time before Kai got so sick of that hospital that he had to leave.

He threw the key's on a table in the kitchen and went over to the fridge and got himself a bottle of TAB

Kai took a good look at it "maybe I shouldn't be drinking a soda" then he put the bottle back in and took out a bottle of water instead.

While he was taking a sip he heard a small creak somewhere in the apartment, he looked around with wide eyes "ok, this is just your imagination Kai" the wind was blowing pretty hard outside and some of the branches of the trees hit the window with a thud and Kai yelped.

"Ok chill Kai, this is just because you feel alone and you're tired from not sleeping for nearly three weeks" he tried to convince himself but having a real hard time believing it "maybe I should phone Ray" then he practically ran to the phone and dialled his number

There was a tone for a while until Ray picked up _"hello?"_

"Ray? Hi it's Kai" Kai said, feeling a bit better

"_Oh hi Kai, how are you feeling?" _

Kai sighed "I could be better, listen I was wondering if you could come over…I'm a little…scared here alone"

"_Of course Kai, don't worry I'll be over in ten minuets" _

"Thank you Ray" Kai said and smiled

"_Don't mention it, bye" _

"Bye" the he hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to sit down

About ten minuets there was a knock on the door and Kai got up to get it, it was Ray, like he promised "hey are you alright?"

Kai nodded and let him in "yeah…it's just when I got home I heard this creak upstairs and I got really freaked out by it…but I'm sure it's just my imagination"

"Yeah…" Ray said and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch "Kai, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little tired, that's all"

Ray sighed "you know that's not good for the baby…you need as much sleep as you can get"

Kai looked down on his lap and muttered a small 'yeah, I know'

The boys stayed up for about an hour then went upstairs to Kai's and Tala's bedroom and went to sleep.

………

**Please read!**

A/N: what can I say? I'm sorry for not updating ANYTHING for a frigging moth but I have a good reason…in the beginning of December my boyfriend cheated on me and then dumped me and I just haven't been feeling good but now I feel better and am ready to start this little crap fic again

Thank you for your patience and I hope you like this short chapter, hopefully the next one will be written soon…

Sola


	7. Things get betterright?

**Things might get better after all...right? **

Kai woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, he opened his eyes and saw that Ray had left _'he's probably cooking'_ Kai thought and got up from the twin bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

There he was greeted by Ray, Bryan and Spencer "good morning Kai, sleep well?" Ray asked and put eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to him, Kai nodded "yeah, I haven't slept so good in days"

Spencer patted him on the back and smiled "that's good" then he took a sip from his glass of orange juice.

Bryan finished eating then looked at Kai "listen, we were thinking about visiting Tala today, thought you'd like to come with us"

"Of course I would" Kai said "you didn't even have to ask"

After getting dressed in loose jeans and a hooded sweater from Tala he got down stairs and the group went to the hospital.

And once again they entered the white building and the moment they came up to the front desk they heard a female voice behind them "Kai?" the boys turned around and saw Yoko standing there with a bunch of blue maps in her arms "are you here to see Tala?"

Kai nodded "any news on him?"

Yoko smiled "actually there is…when I was checking in on him an hour ago his finger flinched…that's good Kai"

The bluenette didn't know what to say

"The doctor says that he might wake up in a couple of days" Yoko's smile was even wider now "you guy's wanna see him?"

"Yes, we'd like that" Spencer said and smiled back at her and they went to room 205

There was Tala, still in the state he was in a month ago but the good thing was that the doctor had told Yoko he could wake up in a couple of days and then he'd be back with Kai and their little baby.

"I'll leave you boy's alone with him" Yoko said the bowed her head and left the room

Kai walked over to the bed and took Tala's hand in his "Tala, we got some great news about you" he whispered "the doctor says you might wake up"

Ray walked over to him and put a hand on Kai's shoulder "yeah Tala, we all miss you greatly and we all want you back"

"Just come back to us soon love" Kai said and squeezed Tala's hand and with these words Tala's fingers gave a small jolt

Kai's eyes widened "he-he moved"

"He did?" Spencer asked "maybe we should talk to him more"

Bryan nodded "yeah, um…hi Tala how are you?"

Spencer and Ray looked at him confused "how are you?" Spencer asked "how do you thing he is Bryan, he's in a frigging coma" Bryan looked offended "hey, I was only trying to help here"

There was another movement from Tala and then a kick from the baby, Kai gave a yelp of surprise and pain "oh that hurt"

The other boys looked at him confused "what happened?" Ray asked concerned Kai looked at him and smiled "the baby, it kicked"

"That means there really is something in there" Bryan said and smiled "Ray, Spencer…we are going to be uncles"

At first Kai was happy then a sudden fright took over him _'what if Tala didn't want the baby after all?'_ Kai stood up and left the room, leaving three surprised boys "did I say something wrong?" Bryan asked when the door closed behind Kai.

Kai walked the hospital corridor for a while when he bumped into Yoko "oh Kai, hello" she said smiling "is something wrong?" she then asked seeing the sad look on his face

Kai sighed "Yoko is it too late to have an abortion?"

…….

A/N: I'm gonna cut it here, I know it's not fair and I know it's short, but look on the bright side…Tala _might_ wake up soon

And thanks to everyone who reviewed…weren't many but… P

**I'd like more comments now thank you! **


	8. Something precious

**Something precious **

Yoko's eyes went wide "what?" She said, it was barley a whisper, her lips parted and she looked down on the floor "a-are you sure?"

Kai wasn't sure, after that baby kicked in his womb he had felt _so_ happy, the thought of a little person inside him, growing and becoming more perfect by the minuet was just so overwhelming and joyful but now that Tala could wake up soon and when Kai would tell him he was pregnant with his baby and maybe Tala wouldn't want the baby at all, what if he would leave him to raise it on his own?

"No" Kai finally whispered "no I'm not sure" tears were making their way down Kai's cheek

Yoko sighed "then why second thoughts all of a sudden?" she asked "why don't I take a look at the baby?"

Kai looked up then nodded slowly

The nurse smiled and led him to the maternity ward and to an empty room "please lie down on the bed" she said and went over to a closet made of class

Kai lied down on the bed

A little while later Yoko sat down next to a machine "lift up your shirt please" Kai did so but was startled when she put some ice cold gel on his stomach.

"Just relax Kai" she said and smiled at him, putting a monitor or something on the cold gel-belly

Kai sighed and nodded "what are you doing anyway?" he then asked and tried to take a look at the computer that was facing Yoko "I'm looking at the little baby right now, would you like to see it?"

Kai nodded once more

Yoko turned the screen so Kai could take a look "there's the head" Yoko pointed a round thing on the screen "and there's the arm and body" she paused "and that thing there" she pointed at a small thing going up and down in slow rhythm "that's it's heart"

There were tears in Kai's eyes when he saw the heart beating slowly, it was there, the little thing that had changed so much in his life and would truly complete it when it was born.

Yoko was still smiling "you want to know the sex of the baby?"

…

Hey what's that?

It's a dot?

NO! Wait its light

I can see light

Just need to get there

Open them Tala

You can do…it

Just…a…little…more….

Open…

OPEN…

"Kai"

…

Ice blue eyes shot open and the word "Kai" escaped his lips

The surprise was so much that Ray fell of the chair he was sitting on, Bryan was so shocked that he threw him self on the wall, by accident of course and gave a loud yell, Spencer who had been looking out the window was in such a shock that his mouth was hanging wide open like he was trying to say something but nothing came out.

Tala was breathing heavily and was pointing at his throat, Ray stood up and went over to him "what is it Tala?" he asked before he realised the redhead was in great need of water and handed him a glass of water that was standing on a desk next to his bed.

Tala gulped it down with much difficulties so Ray had to help him but when the glass what finally empty Tala looked at Ray "w-w-where's K-Kai?" he slurred

"Bryan, maybe you should go and get a doctor…NOW!" Ray said not taking his eyes of Tala "and Spencer, go find Kai, he needs to see Tala"

Ray didn't have to tell then twice because when the words fell from his lips they were out of the room looking all over the hospital

Tala was looking around the hospital room like he was very absent-minded

"Where is Kai?"

….

A/N: OMG! Tala is awake and absent-minded…WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

**Read this!!!!!!!**

**I want lots of comments or I won't update**

bwahaha I'm soooo evil!


	9. Good Morning Tala

A doctor came walking fast into the hospital room and looked at a wooden board that he was holding "I'm so glad you could join us in the real world Mr. Ivanov" he said and chuckled, Tala only half smiled

The doctor took out a little flash-light out of his pocket and examined his eyes "how do you feel Mr. Ivanov?"

Tala looked heavy around the eyes "well, a bit slow in the head" he said and sat up properly "and it's a bit fogy"

"Oh don't worry, it's just temporary" the doctor said happily "the main thing is that you're awake and well" he lifted up his shirt and took a look at a wound that was healing "you're healing up nicely"

Tala looked at him "where's Kai?"

Ray wasn't slow to answer "he went somewhere, we don't know where but Spencer went looking for him"

And moments later Kai came running in with Yoko and Spencer but stopped right on his heels when he saw that Tala was actually awake "you…"

Tala smiled tiredly "hey baby-pie"

"You" he said again, it almost sounded like he was angry but before anyone could ask him why, and Kai threw himself next to Tala's bed "you bastard!"

Every eye in the room was wide

"You bastard, you leave me here_ so _worried and scared for your life that I can't even function right and now that you're awake…" Kai burst into tears "I just missed you so much Tala and I love you too much to lose you" he sobbed

"I love you too Kai" Tala said and smiled, putting his hand on Kai's head and stroking his hair.

Kai stood up "don't you dare go back in a coma…EVER!"

Tala chuckled lightly "I promise" then he looked Kai over a bit "um…Kai?"

Kai smiled "yeah?"

"Have you gained weight?"

Boy, this was awkward; Ray, Bryan, Spencer, Yoko and the doctor all hurried out of there and left Kai alone to tell the tale

Kai glared after them and muttered "bastards"

Then he took a deep breath "Tala, this my shock you but…I'm pregnant"

"What?" he asked shocked "please tell me it's mine Kai"

Kai had no idea how to respond to that and just stared at Tala "uh…" was the only thing that came from him

The redhead's face turned from worry into utter shock "it's not mine?" then his face saddened "why would you do that Kai?" he whispered and hung his head

Kai slowly came from his shock and lifted Tala's head and looked him in the eyes "I wouldn't, because it's yours" he sighed and kissed his cheek "your baby boy"

A warm feeling floated through Tala's body, it gave him gooseflesh and the hair at the back of his neck stuck up "a boy?" he whispered and closed his eyes "my baby boy" then he looked up and let tears slide down his cheeks "I-I'm sorry Kai"

"Why?" Kai chocked out "y-you don't want the baby?"

Tala shook his head "no"

Tears were now running down Kai's face and he let go of Tala "I-I…"

"No, I'm sorry for not being there for you…" Kai's eyes widened "I'm sorry for leaving you to take such a big decision for yourself and most of all I'm sorry for not being there when you found out, to be there and hug you and kiss you and holding you"

There was nothing more said, they didn't need to, there was a small smile on Kai's lips then he wrapped his arms around Tala's neck and laid his head on his shoulder, and for the first time in a while Kai was happy, Tala was awake and good and they were going to have a baby boy.

…

The doctor insisted that Tala would stay another 3-4 weeks at the hospital for close examination just in case they would find something damaged in his brain or body.

"Man this suck's" Tala said folding his arms over his chest "I've been stuck here for 2 weeks and the doctor wants me here for another 2"

"You were out cold for nearly two months" Kai said "I think that's something to be worried about"

"Two months?" the redhead said "so how old is our baby?"

"About four months…four and a half"

"wow, so there are only 5 months until it's born" Tala said and smiled "aren't you happy Kai-kun?"

The bluenette nodded

"Then why don't you show it?" he asked wondering, there was a hint of sadness in his voice after all it had been 2 weeks since Tala had woken from that coma and heard the wonderful news but he had never seen Kai exactly happy about it either that or he hid it very well from him.

"Tala, I am happy" Kai began "I guess I'm just a little shaken up, I thought I was going to lose you and then I would have to take care of the baby myself and I didn't think I could do that"

"I didn't think about it like that" Tala said in a low voice, then he smiled "but the good thing is I'm not going anywhere and you will most defiantly not be taking care of that boy alone" Kai smiled "you're right, I could never change a diaper anyway…it would take a real man to do that"

They both laughed

There was a knock on the door and then it was opened "can we come in?" it was Spencer's voice "we bring you a teddy bear with the words 'get well soon'…in golden letters"

Tala chuckled "well then, how can I refuse?"

Spencer, Bryan and Ray all came through the door with smiles on their faces "how are you Tala?" Ray asked kindly and sat down on a chair next to Kai "I'm good, but the doctors still want to keep me imprisoned here"

"It's for your own good" Kai said

"He's right you know" Ray said, backing up his best friend

Tala scoffed in good humour "shut up, where is my teddy bear, I believe I was promised a teddy bear"

Spencer chuckled "here you are" he handed him a pink teddy with blue eyes, it was holding a heart and on the heart were the words 'Get well soon' written in golden letters, like promised was.

"I'll name him Fluffy-kins" Tala said "thanks guys" then he smiled at them and they smiled back.

For the first time in 2 months things looked good, Tala would be home soon and they would continue their old lives in no time.

Or so they thought.

…

A/N: First I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I hope you'll forgive me

Second the reason why…at first I was working constantly but then I quit and suffered a writer's block…lol sorry


	10. Back to normal

A furious scream echoed through the huge mansion that one Voltair Hiwatari lived in, he bellowed once more and threw his teacup

A furious scream echoed through the huge mansion that one Voltaire Hiwatari lived in, he bellowed once more and threw his teacup at a nearby maid who squealed and ran out of the room.

"How could this have happened?" he hissed at his assistant "how could he have woken up?"

Darren shook his head "I'm not sure sir…the doctors that I spoke to told me it wasn't likely that he would ever wake up"

"Well…he was wrong!" Voltaire yelled "that baby was supposed to be mine and mine alone…but with Ivanov back in the picture that will never happen"

Darren hesitated "Why…sir, why do you want that baby so much?"

"Because of my grandson's failures" the old man sighed "he failed me as a Hiwatari…he was supposed to be my perfection but look at him…a pregnant homosexual…with feelings" he spat out the last words with disgust.

The younger man nodded "I'll see what I can do sir" then he turned on his heels and left the room.

…

Tala still sat in his hospital bed when the doors of his room opened "hey love, how are you feeling?" Kai asked and sat down next to Tala.

"I'm feeling good…just a couple more days and I can go home," he said with a smile "how are you and the baby?" Kai shrugged "well I'm doing ok…the baby keeps kicking me none stop, pretty annoying"

"He's a strong one then…that's good" he put a hand on Kai's stomach "have you thought of any names?"

"No, not yet…I'd like to wait for your brain to get back to normal so we can decide together" Kai laughed at Talas frown "my brain is perfectly fine thank you"

"Well I'm not so sure but I'll take your word for it"

Tala smiled and laid his head on the pillow "listen, I was thinking about this whole baby thing and…since it's a boy I want to turn my hobby room into a room for the baby" Kai looked surprised "but you love that room…you play your video games in that room"

"I know…but I'm willing to give that up for our boy…I'll play with our son in that room now" Kai smiled "now you won't have anyplace to think or work on your forsaken book"

"I'll think of something…and it's not forsaken, it just doesn't have a plot yet" Tala laughed

…

The day finally arrived, Tala was so happy to be able to get out of that hospital, he would be going home in just a couple of minuets and could finally go and get everything ready before the baby arrived.

He sat on his bed fully dressed and ready to go when Kai walked in with the doctor "good morning Mr. Ivanov…how are you feeling?"

"Couldn't be better thanks…now I better be off…thanks for all the care and sponge baths…really nice" then he sprang up and took Kai's hand, Kai nodded thanks to the doctor and left with Tala.

…

Tala woke up in his own bed the next morning…it was the best sleep he had gotten in day's, the only problem was that he was alone.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, no Kai there or in the living room…he thought for a moment then shrugged it off "he'll be back soon…I hope" Tala said to himself and went over to the coffee maker and made him self a hot cup of coffee.

After half an hour the front door opened and Kai came walking into the kitchen taking his jacket off "oh hi Tala…how'd you sleep?"

Tala smiled "I slept well…but where on earth were you?" he looked worried at his boyfriend "you had me worried"

Kai sat next to him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I left, you looked so pretty sleeping and drooling on my pillow but I went to school to sign out of all the classes I had…so I'm not in school anymore, besides I haven't shown up since you got shot"

"I've been keeping you from school?" Tala asked worried, he wasn't too thrilled to find out that Kai was a college dropout because of him

"Don't worry about it…I'll find a job and then when the baby arrives we'll have some money for it and you'll finish school so you can get a good job"

"Kai that's not fair towards you, you deserve a good education and a respectable job like the next guy" Kai shook his head "but that's not about to happen anytime soon Tala…I say you get your education and find a good company that pays good to work at…I'll stay home with the kid and maybe I'll learn to cook"

The blunette stood up "now go take a shower…Ray, Bryan and Spencer were going to come over with sushi and a movie tonight"

…

The boys sat on the couch that evening and ate sushi and watched Hairspray…

Until Kai gave a groan "we are with out a doubt the gayest group in Japan"

It didn't take Spencer a long time to grab the remote and click 'Stop'

Bryan frowned "aw…now I'll never get to know if Tracy gets to dance!" Spencer only patted him on the head "the abbey made you into a woman"

"And not a pretty one" Tala added

"You guy's are nothing but mean to me and I hope you pay for it in hell…except you Kai, you're adorable"

"You're just saying that so I won't sit on you," he said with a chuckle, and then he stood up and wobbled to the kitchen to get a class of water.

…

There were four months to go till the birth of the baby and the boys didn't have anything ready.

Kai sat on the bed with Tala who was holding a brochure filled with things for babies "we're going to need a crib…and table for a code brown…"

Kai stopped him "wait…what?"

Tala looked at him "what? It's more…cleaner to say 'code brown' that 'baby made a bomb' or…"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Kai then laughed at him and kissed his cheek "this stuff is so expensive…I'm not sure we'll be able to afford everything we need"

The redhead shrugged "we'll figure it out when we come to that"

Kai nodded "we should go to sleep…you have school tomorrow and I have to go look for a job"

And with that they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

…

Tala stood in front of the school, taking the view in after all this time, there was so much that he had missed out on; he just hoped people wouldn't be all, sympathetic and show him pity.

He shook his head and walked in; on his way through the door he noticed Ray and Tyson chatting, he walked over to them "hey guys" he said and smiled Tyson looked at him and smiled a huge smile "Tala! I'm so glad you recovered so quickly" Tala only smiled "so Ray was just telling me about Kai…he really pregnant?" Tala nodded "yeah…it's a boy…we are expecting in April"

Tyson beamed "that's amazing!" then he took a quick look at Ray "you know what we should do? Go visit him! You know…the team" Ray nodded "yeah definitely…I think he'd like that"

Tala gave them a smile "well…I'm late for English…Ta, Ta" then he walked over to the classroom.

When he had almost reached the door, a hand on the shoulder stopped him, he turned around and was facing the school psychologist Darren White, a man that had treated Kai since he was 16 and started collage.

"Morning Mr. White"

Darren smiled "good morning Mr. Ivanov…so nice to have you back."

…

A/N, ooh! Thanks for reviewing constantly…even tho I haven't updated in over a year…yes I DO feel ashamed for that --

But there have been many people telling me (not asking me) to make the baby a girl BUT it has been told in chapter 9 that it IS a boy…and that's how it's going to be…you'll just have to deal with that.

But yes sorry for the delay and I hope you'll continue to read…the next chapter won't take a year to write…I promise XD


	11. He'll be mine!

Tala smiled a small smile; he had never really known the guy, only heard of him through Kai "really

Tala smiled a small smile; he had never really known the guy, only heard of him through Kai "really? Thanks…feel good to be back, now I have to go…I have a lot of things I need to go over with teachers…you know so I can graduate this summer"

Darren only kept his smile and watched as Tala walked in the classroom with a confused look.

"If you make it that long" Darren then muttered to himself and dropped the smile, reached for his cell phone and speed dialed 1

"_Yes?_"

"Yeah…he's definitely back!"

"_I want him dead by the end of the month…is that clear?"_

"Crystal sir" then he hung up the phone and headed to his office.

…

"Well, there's not much experience here…except you worked as an intern at Hiwatari corp.?" a man with gray hair asked.

Kai nodded "well…I only did the inters ship as a favor to my grandfather, I was there one summer, then I quit"

The man looked surprised "why'd you quit?"

"I didn't like where the company was going…it just wasn't for me" Kai said and smiled

"Well…strong to your believes, I like that in a person, I'll hire you…you said you could only work till April?"

Kai nodded once more

"Well, that's fine" then he stood up and held out his hand "welcome to work, Kai"

Kai took his hand and shook it "thank you sir"

…

After his first day at work Kai came home exhausted, he took his shoes off and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

It had been a good day; he had gotten a job at a popular Café named the funky hare, and his first lesson was how to make coffee, he had already know how to do that so he did good that day.

He took off his clothes and turned the water on, and then when it was at descent heat he hopped in,

…

Tala came home and noticed that Kai's shoes were there, he smiled when he heard the shower running and went to the bathroom and started undressing "Kai?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"I'm coming in, I want to take a shower with you" then he stepped in as well and kissed Kai on the lips "how was your day?"

"Let's talk about that later" then he flung his arms around him and kissed him, he moved down to his neck and kissed him in a way that made Tala moan, he put his hands on the bump and stroked it "you're so sexy when you're all…wet and…pregnant"

Neither of them had had sex in over 5 months, now when they were both feeling good and healthy, this was the perfect moment… it was like fireworks exploding.

…

Two hours later Kai and Tala lay in bed naked and exhausted, Kai had his head on Tala's chest and was doing little circles around the scar that was already turning pink.

"I wish you had never gotten shot" Kai whispered, "We lost too much time"

The redhead kissed Kai's head "we'll make up for it" then he tightened the hold on Kai.

The sun was already setting and lit up the room with orange and pink colors

They stayed in silence for a few minuets, the only movement they made was when Tala lifted Kai's chin to look at his face, and then he kissed his forehead "how long have we been together?" he whispered

"Since the end of the world tournament in 2003" Kai said calmly back "why?"

Tala wondered for a moment "five years then?" Kai nodded "since you were 15 and I was 14"

"That's a long time…but we've know each other since we were in the Abbey…I was 6 and you were 5"

Kai sat up "why are you talking about this stuff?" Tala shrugged "no reason…just basking in the joy of having a normal life now"

Then he also sat up and put a hand on Kai's stomach "I want to raise our child in a healthy home and have loving parents…since neither of us had that"

Kai nodded "and he will make his own decision if he wants to Beyblade or not…I don't want it pushed at him like it was on us" Tala smiled and pulled Kai back down the way they were "I love you Kai…more that anything"

Kai smiled "I love you too"

There was silence once again

"Kai?" Tala finally whispered

"Yes Tala?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kai beamed with happiness "Tala, of course I will…you don't even have to ask me"

Tala smiled widely "thank you…just thank you" then he took Kai in his arms and kissed him.

…

Spencer had always been a pretty shy guy and never the one to ask a girl out right away, he always had to plan it through in a way that would make it seem like he was asking her out but if she rejected him it would be easier for him to take it.

The blond man made his way through the hospital and walked over to the reception desk "Good Morning…is Yoko Makoto working today?"

The woman by the desk stared at him "yes" she replied, "What do you want her for?"

Spencer started blushing but muttered eventually "I have a fever…and I know her…"

The woman looked at him then wrote something down "she'll be with you in a moment…go to room 120 and wait for her" she handed him the note "you do know she's only a nurse…she's not a doctor" Spencer nodded "I know"

Then he walked over to room 120 and waited.

The door soon opened and the pretty little redhead walked in, when she saw Spencer sitting there she smiled brightly "Hi…what are you doing here?"

Spencer went tense "I um…fever!"

Yoko giggled "I'll take a look at you then" she walked over and put a hand on his forehead "you're not hot" she then said

The blonde looked a little taken back and Yoko realized that he had taken it the wrong way "I mean…you are hot, in a manly way but…" she started blushing "but…you're not…hot on your forehead"

Spencer smiled "you're beautiful…when does your shift end?" Yoko looked at his surprised "I…you were the last person I had to look at…so, now I guess?"

The blond took her hand "you want to go out for coffee?"

The girl smiled back "I'd love to"

…

Tala woke up at 7:30, he had to get ready for school so he got dressed and walked to the kitchen, and Kai sat by the table and was reading the paper and sipping on an orange juice.

"Hey fiancé" Tala said and kissed him on the lips "how'd you sleep?"

Kai shrugged "alright…until about 3am…the kid started kicking me and kept me up until 5am"

Tala chuckled "maybe he can be a soccer player" he grabbed a cup of coffee before he left for school "I'm going, love you"

Kai smiled "love you too"

Tala left for school and Kai was left alone at home, the manager at the Café said that Kai only had to work every other day so Kai had the day off, he sighed and went to get dressed, he decided he would go buy something for dinner tonight and then go shop for some baby cloths.

…

Kai had been quicker than he had thought doing the things he needed to do, even though he was twice his size now and moved around slowly.

He opened the door to his apartment and threw the keys on the little table that sat next to the door; he put the bags down on the floor and took his shoes off.

He took the bags again and walked to the kitchen humming calmly to his son a little lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before to Abbey fiasco.

"Oh how I hated when Ayame sang that disgusting song to you" a voice came from the corner of the kitchen.

Kai stopped and dropped the bags "Voltaire?"

"How were the lyrics again?" the man thought for a moment, the chuckled "Where the dreamy volga flows Theres a lonely Russian rose Gazing tenderly…"

"What are you doing here?" Kai hissed and turned to him.

"My dear boy…I know more about your whereabouts than you do…I got my ways" Voltaire grinned.

Then he walked calmly over to Kai "I want that baby" then he grabbed Kai's neck and shoved him against the wall

"Your son will be mine" he muttered harshly "he will go through your training in the Abbey…it will be more brutal for him than it ever was for you"

Kai had tears running down his cheeks from hearing how Voltaire was planning to destroy his son

"I will create the perfect weapon…the perfect warrior" he let go of Kai's neck "and this time I won't fail!"

He left with his final words, leaving Kai to slide down to the floor and cry of fright.

…

A/N: hey! I updated quickly now :D

I'm going to be focusing more on Spencer and Yoko too, don't worry there will be plenty of Kai/Tala goodness too :3

And I was wondering if you guys have been thinking of names for their son? I'd love to hear them if you got any :D


	12. Surprises never end

Two months to go…

Two months to go…

Tala sat on the floor of his and Kai's bedroom, he was putting together a light blue crib, he looked through the manual once in a while and then back at the half finished crib.

Kai sat on their bed and stroked the bump; he had been distant ever since Voltaire had paid him a visit, he hadn't told Tala about it either which made this harder than it already was.

There were no words passed around until Tala looked up at Kai and smiled "have you thought of any names?"

Kai looked back at him then shook his head "not any good ones"

"I was thinking about Sasuke or even Vladimir"

Kai smiled a little "so you either want a traditional Russian name or just out of the blue Japanese?"

There was silence once again as Tala finished the crib and climbed up in bed with Kai, he wrapped his arms around the belly and stroked it.

"I wish he was born…I can't wait to see who he looks more like, you or me"

"Tala" Kai began nervously "I need to tell you something"

Tala lifted his head and looked at Kai "what is it?"

The boy looked at the light blue crib and then at the teddy bears that were piled in the corner, for the sake of his baby he had to tell Tala…

"I…about two months ago" Kai began "I came home from work and in the kitchen was Voltaire…"

Tala stood up from the bed, shocked that Kai would keep this from him this long "What?" he snapped

Kai flinched "please don't be mad…"

Tala wasn't mad…he was furious "how could you keep this from me?"

Kai stood up with much difficulty "I didn't think it mattered, I thought he was just talking big to scare me"

"Then why did you tell me now?" Tala hissed at his fiancé "why not keep this hidden from me longer?"

The boy started crying, "because now I think it might actually happen and I couldn't keep it to myself anymore"

"Two months!" Tala snapped again "you kept this from me for two months" he then sighed and walked out of the bedroom, Kai fallowed "where are you going Tala?"

He didn't answer

"Tala? Honey?" Kai begged, "please talk to me"

Tala stopped for a moment "I can't right now…I can't even look at you" then he stormed out of the apartment and into the cold winter evening.

Leaving Kai alone in the apartment, crying his heart out.

…

Tala and Bryan walked through the park; it was getting darker by the minuet and colder by the hour.

It had been two hours since Tala had stormed out and called his best friend to go for a walk to calm himself down "thanks for coming" Tala finally muttered

Bryan looked at the sky "no problem" he hesitated "you still angry at him?"

Tala shrugged "he kept this huge thing from me…I'm a little hurt by it" Tala looked at Bryan who returned it "I'm just really nervous about being a father, and I'm so young too…everything is changing…fast"

Bryan nodded "I know it's scary…but you love Kai, always have and this baby is only going to strengthen your bond and sure…Kai kept this Voltaire thing from you, he's terrified of the guy and he'll believe every threat he'll make"

Every single word that Bryan said was true, Tala knew that but he wished that there was some way to get Kai to stand up to his grandfather and allow Tala to protect him from the lunatic.

Tala sighed, "You're right…as always" he smiled "this is why I keep you around" Bryan returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder "glad I can help"

The lavender haired boy looked around "it's getting late and Kai must be freaking out of worrying about you…we should head back" Tala nodded and turned around but was suddenly face to face with a tall man, his evil smirk and that glint in his ruby eyes could easily scare a child into a coma.

"Voltaire?" Tala muttered shocked

…

"Where is he?" Kai said for the fourth time, he was pacing around the living room while Spencer sat on the couch watching him worryingly "Kai you need to sit down…this can't be healthy for the kid"

Kai shook his head furiously as tears ran down his cheeks, he was breathing fast and short and his face was red "I just want Tala home…I fucked this up Spencer, he'll leave me and the baby!"

Spencer sprang up and took Kai to his arms "Kai you need to relax, all this stressing will make you go into early labor…and it's still way too soon for the baby"

Relaxing was the last thing he could do right now, Tala was out there somewhere in the cold hating him for being a selfish jerk, Kai cried even harder at the thought.

The blond tightened the grip on his friend and shushed his calm; he led him to the couch and sat him down, still cradling him "stay here, I'm going to get you a glass of water" Kai nodded as Spencer stood up and went to the kitchen.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kai sprung up, hoping it was Tala coming home, he went as fast as he could to open the door but when he did Tala wasn't there to greet him.

Kai looked confused at the figure standing outside, the man was tall and dark-haired; he had glasses that were sitting comfortably on his nose and his hazel eyes shone with a glee.

"Hello Kai" the man said "surely you remember me"

Kai remaining clueless to the man's real job greeted him politely "good evening Darren"

…

Tala growled "what do you want you monster?"

Voltaire was taken back Mr. Ivanov…this in no way to talk to the man who took you into the Abbey when no one else wanted your sorry excuse of existence with them"

The redhead frowned in disgust "I will never thank you for that…I'd rather have died than gone there!" Bryan stepped next to Tala "leave this place Voltaire…you have no business here"

Voltaire shook his head calmly, his smirk still in place "oh but this has everything to do with me boys…and in fact, I'm happy that you're both here"

The boys looked confused

Voltaire only laughed, "Because I'm going to kill you" then he drew up a huge hunting knife from the pockets of his over coat and took a dive for Tala, Bryan quickly pushed him away but got the knife right in the arm

The park echoed with a horrifying scream

…

"What are you doing here so late?" Kai asked curious but was caught by surprise when Darren suddenly grabbed his neck and squeezing it until Kai couldn't breath.

"I came here to get rid of you and take that baby," Darren hissed then he threw Kai against the wall, he reached into his pocket and took out a needle "this should get you into early labor" then he injected it into Kai's arm.

Kai started crying but was able to croak out Spencer's name, which came running into the hall.

"Kai!" he yelled out and threw himself on Darren, being much larger than him he had no problem knocking the man out cold, leaving him limp on the floor.

Spencer then hurried over to Kai who sat trembling on the floor "I…I trusted him…" he muttered Spencer only nodded "you didn't know…it's ok" but he was caught off guard when Kai finally gave an agonizing yell and wrapped his arms around the baby bump.

"Spencer…" he breathed out "I…I think the baby is coming"

…

A/N: ooh…I'm mean…sorry ;

So this is the second last chapter O.O omg I can't believe that this is coming to and end, makes me cry really

So I love getting reviews…they keep me updating and if you want that last chapter you have to review :3


	13. Dear Friend

Chapter 13

"This is not good, this is not good at all!" Spencer said in panic as he lifted Kai up with ease,he noticed there was a lot of blood and Kai was almost passing out from pain "Oh God! Make it stop!" Kai only screamed, there was a knock on the door and Spencer gave out a sigh of relief, the paramedics were finally here "oh thank God, don't worry Kai we'll get you to a doctor soon"

The paramedics soon took Kai and Spencer to the hospital and straight to a doctor "he shouldn't be in labour...it's way too early!" the doctor wondered out loud "Yoko, page the staff, we're delivering a baby tonight"

"Yes doctor" Yoko said and hurried out of the room.

Kai seemed to be in a daze, he had passed out in the ambulance but seemed to be waking up "where's Tala?" he asked, "I won't have the baby without him!"

Spencer grabbed Kai's face "Kai you need to calm down, I'll go call Tala and tell him it's time, you just focus on breathing" the bluenette nodded and gave Spencer a grateful look and before he knew it Spencer was gone.

...

"Bryan?" Tala called out desperately to his hurt friend "oh leave him Tala" Voltaire said amused "he always did hold you back when you were in the abbey"

Then he tackled Tala down to the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder, the boy let out a scream but managed to kick Voltaire off, the older man took it as a sign and hurled himself up and fled the scene, leaving Tala alone with a dying Bryan.

Energy soon left his body as he fell down to his knees, vision becoming blurry, the last thing he heard was a distant voice yelling to them and his cellphone began to ring and then, everything became black.

...

Kai walked slowly back and forward the room, all the pacing around was making Spencer dizzy and he walked over to Kai and put a hand on his back leading him over to the bed without a problem, the boy was too distracted to notice anyway "Kai why were you pacing the room?" Spencer asked, Kai muttered that he was worried "I'm worried about Tala, I have a bad feeling about this and. I'm in so much pain"

"Tala's fine, he's just thinking things trough, don't worry about him" Spencer felt like he was lying, he felt the same feeling as Kai did, something wasn't right, the way Kai had been attacked suddenly that couldn't be a coincident.

They sat there in silence, the only sounds were Kai's sharp breaths of pain after a moment and gave out a painful yell, the contraction's were getting closer and closer, the baby needed out, and fast!

"I'll get a doctor" Spencer hurried out but soon came back in with the doctor who was going to deliver the baby "Kai I'm afraid we can't wait any longer, the baby needs to get out otherwise we might risk infection"

"Spencer!" came a sudden yell, it was Yoko, she made her way over to him and dragged him out of the room "Yoko, please calm down, what's going on?" Spencer asked confused, the girl gave him a horrifying look "It's Tala...three boys came in with him and Bryan" she said quietly "they've been stabbed and. We don't think they'll make it."

...

"Push hundred milligrams of EPI" a female doctor shouted at a nurse "we need to get this one into surgery, he's lost too much blood!" she said pointing at Bryan "yes doctor" the nurse said and no sooner was Bryan being pushed out of the room to be prepped for surgery.

"Bryan?" it was Tala, he seemed to be gaining consciousness and was aware of his surroundings "can you save him?" he asked the doctor, she gave him a look of worry "we'll do our best"

The doctor cleaned out Tala's wound and patched him up within the half hour "you'll be just fine Mr. Ivanov" the redhead thanked her with a nod "when will Bryan be out of surgery?"

"Not clear to say, now try to get some rest" the doctor said and made her way out of the room.

"Tala?" came a worried voice from the door, it was Spencer, the tall blond made his way over to the bed "Spence, what are you doing here?"

The tall man gave him a sad look "it's Kai…the baby's coming"

…

A painful scream echoed through the room as Kai nearly fell to the floor, the stubborn boy refused to give birth without his lover and it feared the doctor "Kai if we don't get this baby out now it may die!"

But as soon as Kai was going to argue the door burst open and Tala came jogging in with Spencer and Yoko right behind.

"Tala!" Kai said relived "are you alright?"

The redhead shook his head "don't worry about me" he wrapped his arms around Kai and kissed his forehead "I'm so sorry baby, I'll never walk out on you again" Kai only gave out a painful whimper.

The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention "we need to get the baby out now!"

…

As Spencer sat in the waiting room of the hospital he pondered over what had happened tonight, it seemed to him that this had been planed out for a very long time and there was only one man who was capable of doing this to Kai and Tala and that was Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, how he hoped the man would be caught before it was too late.

A painful scream reached his ears and he gave out a shudder, the very thought of Kai in so much pain made him ill but they all knew this would be more painful for Kai as this was no normal pregnancy, still it made him sick to his stomach to feel so helpless, not being able to be there with them as they went through it all, and Bryan, he hoped Bryan would make it through the surgery alright.

As he sat there and waited for a miracle to happen a young girl came and sat next to him, her red hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and green eyes tired, she put a hand on Spencer's knee and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I get you something to drink Spence?" she asked him, the blond only shook his head "no, but you can stay with me" Yoko nodded and took his hand, holding on for dear life.

Then she whispered, as tears slide down her pretty face "Bryan didn't make it"

…

The door slowly opened and Spencer stepped in with Yoko, the room was quiet as Kai and Tala lay in bed with a sleeping new born, their son was beautiful, his fiery red hair stuck out in every direction.

The couple sat down on chairs next to the bed and gave them a sad smile "he's beautiful" Spencer whispered then before he could stop himself he broke down into sobs, Yoko wrapped her arms around the man and held him close and tears started sliding down her face.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Kai asked worried, putting a hand on his blond head, stroking his hair soothingly.

The blond didn't look up "Bryan…he didn't make it," he said between sobs, tears started sliding down Kai's face as Tala bowed his head, restraining himself from screaming so he wouldn't wake his son.

After an hour of silence a nurse came in, she tip toed around the group and walked over to Tala, handing him a sharp object "um…Mr. Kuznetsov woke up briefly before his surgery…he said to give this to your son if he wouldn't make it" Tala took the object from her hand and she quickly made her way out of the room.

Tala opened his palm and in it was Falborg, his precious falcon, light glowing dimly mourning the death of his master.

The tears started up in his blue eyes, he had lost his best friend that day but he swore he would not be forgotten, Bryan would be remembered forever in his heart.

A hand was put on his shoulder and sweet lips touched his cheek, he looked down at his baby boy and then at Kai "I know what we'll name him"

…

One year later.

"Tala, we need to get going if we're going to make it on time to Spencer and Yoko's" Kai said and gave his husband a small smile, the redhead kissed him then his son's head who Kai held close to his body "I'm ready darling" he said and led his family out the door.

As they walked trough town in the cold post spring air they stayed silent, comfortable and loving silence, Tala took Kai's hand and led them down a street that wasn't the way to Spencer's place "where are we going love?" Kai asked calmly.

"To visit a friend" the redhead said with a smile and as soon as Kai was about to question him he saw the small graveyard down the road where Bryan lay peacefully.

Walking over to his resting place was not difficult as they new the path very well, they stood by the grave, looking at the words on the stone for the hundredth time "Here lies Bryan Kuznetsov, friend, brother, godfather, may he rest in peace"

"Hey Bryan" Tala said, earning a look from his son who sucked on a pacifier "sorry we haven't been here for awhile, the kid's growing up so fast, and we miss you"

Kai let their son down on the ground and he made his way over to the grave, putting a small hand on the stone and gave his parents a look "yes sweetie, this is your uncle Bryan" the child pointed a finger at himself and then at the stone again "yes that's right, his name is also Bryan, just like you" a large smile was on Bryan's face as he took out his pacifier and put it on the stone, Kai picked him up and kissed his face "look at you giving him a gift" Bryan smiled even more if possible "Bah-han"

"Let's get going sweetie" Tala said and took Bryan as Kai handed him to his father.

And as they made their way from the grave little Bryan began waving as he hung around his fathers neck, the little boy waved goodbye to his godfather who happily waved back at him with a loving smile.

End.

…

Well, there you have it, the end of the story, a sad ending I don't know why I killed Bryan, I really love him, maybe that's why…

I do hope you liked it…and maybe, just maybe there will be a sequel, but most likely not.

If you ever feel like you want to write a sequel then feel free, but I'd like to know about it and get some credit

Thank you for reading and reviewing for all this time, I love you all.


End file.
